vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūko Matoi
|-|Ryuko= |-|Pre-Synchronized= |-|Life Fiber Synchronize= - Synchronized= - Senjin= - Shippu= - Senjin Shippu= - Berserk= ] }} |-|True Life Fiber Synchronize= |-|Junketsu= |-|Kisaragi= Summary Ryūko Matoi is the main teenage hero of Trigger Studios' 2013 anime, Kill la Kill. Six months before the beginning of the series, her father was murdered in front of her by a mysterious figure. Since then, she has dedicated her life to a quest for vengeance against the killer. These travels lead her to Honnōji Academy, a hellish school where its absurdly powerful student council rules with an iron fist. Thinking that their president Satsuki Kiryūin may know who killed her father, she has many intense battles against her and the rest of the student council. But perhaps they are more on her side than she thinks. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C | 7-A | At least 7-A | 6-B | High 6-A | 6-B Name: Ryūko Matoi Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Life Fibers-Infused Human, Honnōji Academy Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Synchronization=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant), Weapon Mastery (Expert Swordswoman), Absorption (Can absorb Life Fibers to make herself and Senketsu stronger), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, though in this form it does not combat applicable), Reactive Power Level (Able to grow permanently stronger every time she is brought close to death), Enhanced Senses (Senketsu is able to sense people's emotions as well as discern how powerful someone is just from being near them. Ryuko while in a blind rage was able to spot Aikuro hiding several hundreds of meters away), Smoke Manipulation (Able to vent steam from Senketsu as a smokescreen), Heat Manipulation (The heat she gives off from getting fired up or angry can melt stone and burned Mako on contact), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Able to survive in the vacuum of space both with and without Senketsu), Rage Power, Statistics Amplification (Gains significant boosts to her Attack Potency and Durability the closer she is to dying), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Resisted Ragyo's Mental Refitting on multiple occasions. Completely unaffected by wearing Senketsu constantly as well as absorbing multiple extra Life Fibers, when even normal life fibers have mind and memory manipulation stated by Inumuta, anyone in Japan who hadn't been consumed by COVERS had their minds taken control of by the life fibers in their clothing and had parts of their memories eaten, so that word of Life Fibers taking over Japan wouldn't spread. Able to wear a Kamui, which is 100% Life Fibers, without any ill effects, when a normal person wearing clothing made of only 50% Life Fibers gets overwhelmed to the point of becoming a berserk monster.), and Pain (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to shrug off extensive beatings, impalement, bisection, and skinning herself alive) |-|Synchronized=All previous abilities plus Regeneration (High-Mid. Stated to have the same level of regeneration as Ragyo due to inheriting it from her. Nui also attributed her regeneration to her biology, which she stated Ryuko's was almost the same as her own in that regard.), Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone), Reactive Evolution (Senketsu is able to rapidly evolve to gain new abilities in the heat of battle, including but not limited to being able to turn himself into blades, gain flight, and create forcefields), Size Manipulation (Able to redistribute parts of Senketsu's body into a single part to dramatically increase the size of one part of him), Cloth Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Senketsu is able to create blades all over Ryuko's body which can function as chainsaws, claws, and grappling hooks, as well as turn his sleeves into swords), Shapeshifting (Senketsu is able to change his form at will), Flight, Sound Manipulation (Able to create forcefields of sound, as well as redirect sound based attacks using her own natural frequency), Afterimage Creation (Able to create solid afterimages fast enough to appear in dozens of places simultaneously), Berserk Mode, Hair Manipulation |-|Berserk=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Can absorb Life Fibers to make herself and Senketsu stronger), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration High-Mid. Stated to have the same level of regeneration as Ragyo due to inheriting it from her. Nui also attributed her regeneration to her biology, which she stated Ryuko's was almost the same as her own in that regard.), Reactive Power Level (Able to grow permanently stronger every time she is brought close to death), Enhanced Senses (Senketsu is able to sense people's emotions as well as discern how powerful someone is just from being near them. Ryuko while in a blind rage was able to spot Aikuro hiding several hundreds of meters away), Heat Manipulation (The heat she gives off from getting fired up or angry can melt stone and burned Mako on contact), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Able to survive in the vacuum of space both with and without Senketsu), Rage Power, Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Resisted Ragyo's Mental Refitting on multiple occasions. Completely unaffected by wearing Senketsu constantly as well as absorbing multiple extra Life Fibers, when even normal life fibers have mind and memory manipulation stated by Inumuta, anyone in Japan who hadn't been consumed by COVERS had their minds taken control of by the life fibers in their clothing and had parts of their memories eaten, so that word of Life Fibers taking over Japan wouldn't spread. Able to wear a Kamui, which is 100% Life Fibers, without any ill effects, when a normal person wearing clothing made of only 50% Life Fibers gets overwhelmed to the point of becoming a berserk monster.), and Pain (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to shrug off extensive beatings, impalement, bisection, and skinning herself alive) |-| Post-3-Star/True Synchronized/Post Junketsu=All previous abilities plus Limited Intangibility (Phased her hand and strands of hair through her skull to remove foreign objects from her brain), Air Manipulation (Can generate high-speed air slashes) |-|Kisaragi=All previous abilities plus Limited Mind Manipulation (Absorbed Shinra Koketsu's Absolute Domination, which allows her to control Life Fibers on a global scale) |-|EoS=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant), Weapon Mastery (Expert Swordswoman), Absorption (Can absorb Life Fibers to make herself stronger), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid. Stated to have the same level of regeneration as Ragyo due to inheriting it from her. Nui also attributed her regeneration to her biology, which she stated Ryuko's was almost the same as her own in that regard.), Reactive Power Level (Able to grow permanently stronger every time she is brought close to death), Enhanced Senses (Spotted Aikuro hiding several hundreds of meters away while in a blind rage), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Able to survive in the vacuum of space both with and without Senketsu), Rage Power, Statistics Amplification (Gains significant boosts to her Attack Potency and Durability the closer she is to dying), Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone), Afterimage Creation (Able to create solid afterimages fast enough to appear in dozens of places simultaneously), Hair Manipulation, Limited Intangibility (Phased her hand and strands of hair through her skull to remove foreign objects from her brain), Air Manipulation (Can generate high-speed air slashes), Can run up platforms at 90 degree angles or upside down, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Resisted Ragyo's Mental Refitting on multiple occasions. Completely unaffected by wearing Senketsu constantly as well as absorbing multiple extra Life Fibers, when even normal life fibers have mind and memory manipulation stated by Inumuta, anyone in Japan who hadn't been consumed by COVERS had their minds taken control of by the life fibers in their clothing and had parts of their memories eaten, so that word of Life Fibers taking over Japan wouldn't spread. Able to wear a Kamui, which is 100% Life Fibers, without any ill effects, when a normal person wearing clothing made of only 50% Life Fibers gets overwhelmed to the point of becoming a berserk monster.), and Pain (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to shrug off extensive beatings, impalement, bisection, and skinning herself alive) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Made a large crater by attacking Omiko Hakodate, Oneshot Takaharu Fukuroda) | Large Town level (Caused a shockwave of this magnitude in a clash with a casual Satsuki after a long fight. Far more powerful than Mako with the Fight Club Uniform. Defeated Ira Gamagori, Nonon Jakuzure, Hōka Inumuta, and Uzu Sanageyama's Mk 1 Goku Uniforms.) | At least Large Town level (Caused this much damage in a clash with Satsuki) | Mountain level (Overpowered members of the Elite 4 with their Mk 2 Uniforms. Fought Pre-Harmonization Satsuki to a standstill) | At least Mountain level (Oneshot dozens of Nui Harime's clones, after which she went through a power boost from Ragyo ripping her heart out which made her strong enough to one-shot dozens of COVERS while in her base form on multiple occasions.) | Country level (Due to Senketsu being infused with Mako's life fiber affinity blood as well as Satsuki's blood as well as a power boost from ripping all of her skin off as a result of tearing Junketsu off of herself, she is stronger than the Ultimate Regalia Elite 4. Stronger than herself while controlled by Junketsu, which had the power to destroy the S.S. Naked Sun in its entirety. Casually stomped Nui and absorbed some of her Life Fibers. After undergoing yet another power boost after Ragyo cut her in half, she became strong enough to hold off a bloodlusted Nui without even wearing Senketsu and severely wound Ragyo while wearing him after receiving a third power boost from Ragyo impaling her multiple times.) | Multi-Continent level (Blew a hole in the Cocoon Genesis Sphere and underwent multiple power boosts as a result of Ragyo thrashing her repeatedly to the point where she could match Shinra Koketsu's first form, forcing Ragyo to transform in order to continue overpowering her) | Country level (Destroyed S.S. Naked Sun, which penetrated and severely damaged Primordial Life Fiber to the point of almost killing it.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to move this fast) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than her previous form, Outspeed the Mk 1 Elite 4 the exception of Sanageyama whose reactions were enhanced by precognition) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than the Mk 2 Elite 4, kept up with a serious Satsuki) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with and at times outsped Nui, who could speedblitz her previous form) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Casually speedblitzed a serious Nui) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Can keep up with Primordial Life Fiber Shinra Koketsu Ragyo) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Outpaced Rei Hououmaru) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Much stronger than Takaharu Fukuroda) | Class M (Was able to pull Nonon's Regalia Presto out of the sky and swing it around) | Class M | At least Class M (Physically grappled with Satsuki) | At least Class M (Equal to Nui) | At least Class M (Far stronger than Nui and Gamagori) | At least Class T (Is far stronger than her EoS form) | Class T (Lifted her City sized Scissor Blade's Final Address Decommission Mode) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class | Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Country Class Durability: Large Building level (Takaharu was physically incapable of harming her to the point where she didnt feel any of his punches and his strongest attack shattered on contact with her) | Large Town level (Took little damage from being rammed by Nonon's Symphony Regalia Presto, Took a barrage of attacks from Mako with the Fight Club Uniform with no severe injury) | At least Large Town level | Mountain level, Regeneration and Durability Boosts make her hard to kill | At least Mountain level (Tanked the destruction of Honnouji point blank range and underwent a power boost which made her more durable), Regeneration and Durability Boosts make her hard to kill | Country level, Regeneration and Durability Boosts make her hard to kill | Multi-Continent level (Withstood numerous attacks from bloodlusted Ragyo with second form Shinra Koketsu), Regeneration and Durability Boosts make her hard to kill | Country level (Got hit many times by Clone Satsuki without any damage), Regeneration and Durability Boosts make her hard to kill Stamina: Average (Able to wear a Kamui, which is 100% Life Fibers, without any ill effects, when an ordinary person wearing clothing made of only 50% Life Fibers gets overwhelmed to the point of becoming a crazed monster. When Senketsu is active, however, she can only fight for ~half an hour before she passes out from blood loss) | Very high (Withstood a day-long beating in her base form from Mako. Fought all four of the Elite Four back to back without a break. Without Senketsu, she crossed Japan in a day to collect all of his pieces, taking out all of Honnōji Academy's students in the process. Took down an entire army of COVERS singlehandedly without Senketsu. Able to shrug off injuries such as being bisected, being impaled, being torn to shreds, having her heart ripped out, losing several gallons of blood, and skinning herself alive feat which was marked as something that should have killed her as she snapped her own Life Fibers. Shrugged off being impaled hundreds of times in her fight with Ragyo despite going through a protracted battle before it.) Range: Extended Melee Range | Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with shockwaves | Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with shockwaves | Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with shockwaves | Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with shockwaves and air slashes | Extended Melee Range to Several meters, Several Kilometers with shockwaves and air slashes | Extended Melee Range to Dozens of meters, Thousand of kilometers with shockwaves and air slashes, Planetary with Absolute Domination (Only works with Life Fibers however) | Extended Melee Range, Dozens of kilometers with her giant Scissor Blades Standard Equipment: Senketsu, Scissor Blade/Rending Scissors Intelligence: Although she is brash, hot-blooded, and hard-headed, Ryūko possesses years of experience fighting foes of all kinds in both hand-to-hand combats and with her Scissor Blades. She is ingenious in battle, frequently using her opponent's weaknesses and specialties against them and even cutting herself in half to exploit her innate ability to become stronger as she approaches death. She has demonstrated the ability to fight with extreme precision, able to make precise cuts to take all the pieces of Senketsu off of an army of students while she was riding a motorcycle while also not destroying their uniforms entirely in the process. However, she is fiercely independent. She often chooses to rely on her instincts rather than logic, recklessly charging in to defeat her opponent as soon as possible rather than study them first. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a short time before she passes out from blood loss and Berserk Only. She becomes more vulnerable to damage should her opponent manage to cut Senketsu's Banshi threads does not apply to EoS. If any part of her body is cut from both sides simultaneously, she cannot regenerate does not apply to Kisaragi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scissor.png|Scissor Blade OP2_Rending_Scissors.png|Rending Scissors Senketsu.png|Senketsu tumblr_n3kfilSNM41s1mkj9o1_500.gif|Ryuko growing spikes using Senketsu Senjin tumblr_mxdjwn3W9g1skthduo1_500.gif|Ryuko learning how to fly with Senketsu Shippu 139312_orig.gif|Ryuko fighting in her ultimate form, Senketsu Kisaragi *'Life Fiber Hybrid Physiology:' Due to her body being infused with Life Fibers, Ryuko has several superhuman abilities, such as the ability to absorb Life Fibers into her body to make herself stronger and the ability to grow exponentially stronger every time she is brought close to death. Her most notable ability, though, is her regeneration. With this, she can regenerate from extensive amounts of physical damage, up to and including bisection, being impaled hundreds of times, being torn to shreds, having her heart ripped out, losing several gallons of blood, and skinning herself alive, nigh instantly. This power does come with a weakness though, as if any part of her body is cut from both sides simultaneously, like scissors, she cannot regenerate. However, the cut itself must be exact, as if even one minuscule scrap of skin or a single thread of Life Fiber is left uncut, her body will still regenerate. *'Scissor Blade:' Ryuko's signature weapon, a red, single-edged longsword resembling half of a giant pair of scissors. Originally designed by Ryuko's father, the Scissor Blade is made entirely of hardened Life Fibers, making it incredibly strong and durable, as well as one of the only weapons capable of cutting through Life Fibers. Ryuko can shrink the blade down to the size of an ordinary pair of scissors when not in use. **'Decapitation Mode:' The Scissor Blade's extended form, while using Life Fiber Synchronize, Ryuko can mechanically extend her Scissor Blade into a two-handed sword. Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and can slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost. ***'Fiber Lost:' A swift, precise forward sword thrust that Ryuko uses as a finishing move against an opponent with a Goku Uniform. This move allows Ryuko to destroy the Goku Uniform while leaving the Banshi Thread intact so she can absorb it. **'Rending Scissors:' When the Scissor Blades are used together, they can sever Life Fibers as well as prevent their regeneration, as shown by Nui's loss of her eye and arms (done by Isshin/Sōichirō and Ryūko respectively). In this form, they retain their ability to extend their blades, forming a pincer-like weapon called "Dual Decapitation Mode." Even though the Rending Scissors need to be used together to activate this effect, they do not need to be combined to use this effect, meaning that it can have the same effect even when it is divided into two halves. ***'Final Address Mode:' One of the Scissor Blade's final transformations, which grows to a massive size twice as large as the multi-city block-sized S.S. Naked Sun) ****'Decommission Mode:' An even larger form that becomes so huge it completely dwarfs Honnouji Academy and S.S. Naked Sun. *'Kamui Senketsu:' Senketsu is a Kamui, clothing made entirely out of Life Fibers, created by Isshin Matoi specifically for his daughter Ryuko by infusing him with her DNA. With Senketsu, Ryuko gains a significant boost to her overall power, speed, and durability and gains access to several abilities. **'Absorption:' In addition to the standard skills of Life Fiber clothing, Senketsu can absorb the Life Fibers of defeated Goku Uniforms and Kamui, increasing his power. Also, Senketsu possesses more than one Banshi, which may be a side-effect of his absorption ability. **'Evolution:' Senketsu possesses the ability to evolve himself in the middle of combat, allowing him to transform at a moment's notice to counter various, unpredictable circumstances. With this, he has gained the ability to do things such as grow spikes from his body to protect from whips, obtain the ability to fly to combat flight users, and create forcefields. **'Life Fibers Synchronize:' By absorbing Ryuko's blood, Senketsu can transform into his active state, increasing Ryuko's stats significantly. Initially, Senketsu needed to continually absorb Ryuko's blood due to her embarrassment at her appearance. Still, after she comes to terms with it, the blood drain is minimized, reaching the point where Senketsu can function nearly indefinitely from just the small amount of blood taken during his transformation. Besides, despite being very skimpy in appearance, his appearance is meant to minimize skin contact with Ryuko to not overwhelm her body with his Life Fibers. ***'Senketsu Senjin:' In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over his body, which can be used as revolving saw blades. This form also gives Ryuko access to retractable claws and the ability to turn Senketsu's sleeves into swords. Senketsu can integrate parts of this into his base mode, giving Ryuko access to claws without fully transforming into Senjin. ***'Senketsu Shippu:' Senketsu's flying form, in which the bottom part of the uniform becomes jet propulsion, and the crest becomes wings. ****'Senjin Shippu:' A combination of Senketsu Senjin and Senketsu Shippu, this form combines the blades of Senketsu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Senketsu Shippu to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. ***'Senketsu Mubyōshi:' A defensive ability that simultaneously creates a barrier to guard against attacks as well as redirect and cancel out sound waves. ***'Berserker Mode:' A rage state caused by Ryuko becoming especially hot-blooded from anger, causing herself and Senketsu to mutate into a giant berserker form. Despite increasing her strength, this form takes away Ryūko's conscious control of her actions and makes her almost mindless. Ryuko, however, has since learned to control her rage to prevent herself from falling into this state again. **'True Life Fiber Synchronize:' After Ryuko invaded the Great Culture and Sports Festival and fought Nui once more, her original Life Fiber Synchronize evolved thanks to her self-improvement, and she becomes completely one with Senketsu. In this state, Senketsu glows with intense power, and they reach levels of strength and speed that easily overpower Nui Harime. **'Senketsu Kisaragi:' Senketsu's ultimate transformation, achieved by absorbing the remaining Life Fibers from the Goku Uniforms of the entirety of the Honnōji Academy student body, including those of the Elite 4 and Junketsu. This form drastically increases Ryuko's stats as well as increasing the potency of all of her other previous abilities. Key: Pre-Synchronization | Life Fiber Synchronized | Berserk | Post 3-Star Absorption | True Life Fiber Synchronized | Post Junketsu | Kisaragi | EoS Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sho Fukamachi (The Guyver) Sho's Profile (This was Gigantic Guyver Sho vs Senketsu Kirasagi Ryuko. Speed was equalized) Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Rias' Profile (Post Junketsu Ryuko and Crimson Extinct Dragonar Rias were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Schoolgirls Category:Bikers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Blood Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hair Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Steam Users Category:Heat Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6